Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and relevant content. Often, such network and content services rely on the context of the users accessing the network services or the devices by which the users access the network services. Determining the context becomes inadequate when multiple contexts and/or multiple users' actions need to be analyzed over a period of time—particularly when the context is determined in conjunction with a mobile device that has limited processing power and/or bandwidth. However, there still exists a need to have rich, accurate datasets that span different context-aware situations to allow applications that utilize the datasets to be useful for multiple contexts and/or multiple users and provide access to such datasets to mobile devices in a practical manner. As such, device manufacturers and service providers face significant technical challenges to providing rich, situational-aware, context-sensitive datasets in a mobile environment.